


pep rally

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [430]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: The Fearleaders get the basketball team pumped after practice.
Series: Commissions [430]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462





	pep rally

After basketball practice, the team loves when Frankie and the other Fearleaders come to help them relax. They always do a good job cheering them on at games and whatnot, but they take their job of keeping the team’s morale high to the next level, doing something that most school teams never consider. That is definitely why their school, their team is the best, or at least, that is what everyone involved in this program believes, and no one is going to stop their very effective method any time soon.

So, once practice is over, and the boys have made their way to the locker room to get changed and cleaned up, the girls are quick to follow, so that they can spend some quality time helping them unwind as well. There are not enough girls to go ahead all at once, but they make sure that every boy on the team gets a turn, never unfair about anything that they do.

Draculaura prefers to be on her knees, where she can show them all just how good she is at sucking. As a vampire, she hears plenty of jokes about that, but during the school day, she just lets them roll right off of her, pretending not to notice. In the locker room, though, she proudly embraces it, turning it into so much more than just a joke, wanting everyone to know just how good she is with her mouth.

The boy she is sucking off right now tugs hard on her pigtails, which she does not mind. She knows better than to come here with her hair tied like that if it bothers her, and she is more than happy to let him pull her hair while she takes his cock deeper into her mouth, working her tongue along it as well, doing everything that she can to get him close. Draculaura intends to suck him, and every other boy she gets to have a chance with, completely dry, draining every drop of come that he has.

As he gets more lost in his excitement, he pulls harder on her hair, until he has completely taken control of the situation, fully fucking her face, harder and faster as he goes, getting more and more worked up. She moans around his cock, her own excitement building up as well, as she can tell that he is getting close, and she can’t wait to swallow it all down. Once he has gotten into this, it does not take him long at all, before he is completely losing himself in it, moaning out as he comes down her throat.

Draculaura eagerly swallows it all, giving him a chance to catch his breath, before she pulls back, ready to look for the next boy that needs her services. In no time at all, she is on her knees again, wrapping her lips around another cock, not minding that he wants to pull on her hair as well, definitely used to it by now.

At the same time that she is doing this, and at the same time that the other girls are caught up in what they are doing, Clawdeen is rather busy as well, loving to get bent over and fucked hard, treated as if she is being bred like the bitch she is, though of course, there is no chance of that happening right now, not with how careful she and the boys are. Even so, it is still a nice feeling, and she loves the way that he grabs onto her hips once he has her bent over, rubbing the tip of his cock against her pussy.

“You ready for this?” he asks her, his voice low and gruff, making her shudder with desire.

“Yes, please,” she replies, biting her lip hard. This is just part of her work as a Fearleader, but that does not mean she doesn’t get plenty out of it, and she loves being used and fucked like this. In fact, she would have to say that this is her favorite part of the job. The moment that he thrusts forward, filling her all at once, she knows that there is nowhere else she would rather be.

“You like that, don’t you, bitch?” he groans, as he begins to thrust, giving her no time to get used to having him inside of her. Clawdeen can only moan for him, completely speechless and therefore unable to tell him just how much she definitely loves all of this.

But that is obvious enough in how she grinds back against him as he starts to pound into her. No matter how rough he is, she can always take it, and in fact, she prefers it that way, loving it when the boys are rough with her. She has her favorites picked out, the ones that she knows can give her exactly what she needs, fucking her until she is completely satisfied. Maybe she has to go through all of them before she can actually get that satisfaction, but that is just fine by her, just as long as she can get it.

Harder and faster, he keeps using her, working himself towards his climax, with Clawdeen right there with him, moaning out so loud that it comes out as a wild howl. There is nothing he can do to hold himself back, and before long, he is crying out as well, unloading inside of her, coming hard as he loses himself. That is all it takes to push Clawdeen over the edge as well, and as she gives into the shudders of her orgasm, she joins him in that bliss.

Of course, one orgasm alone is not nearly enough to satisfy her, and that is why she is quickly ready to move onto another boy, so that they can start the process all over again.

The Fearleaders have become a lot more popular since they started helping the team out like this, and it is said that morale is so high the boys rarely ever lose. Not only that, but interest in joining the team is now at an all time high.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
